


Sleepover

by whatisupdog



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, i mean a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisupdog/pseuds/whatisupdog
Summary: Fox spends the night at Wolf's place.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote after finishing my other Fox/Wolf fic. Very, very, very fluffy.
> 
> In this, Wolf and Fox are already dating, and Wolf works in a coffee shop.

“Hey, get off your phone. You know that looking at screens right before bed messes with your sleep.” Wolf said, slipping under the covers next to Fox. Fox sighed, and placed the phone on his nightstand.

“You know I’m just waiting for you.” Fox said, turning over to look at his lover.

“Bad excuse.” Wolf humphed with a smirk. Fox giggled softly, and turned back over to get into a comfortable sleeping position, and to slightly spite his lover. “Hey, look at me when I’m scolding you, pup.” he chuckled, scooting closer to Fox.

“No.” Fox stated with a playful tone, clearly trying to coax Wolf into doing something.

“Fine, we’ll play it your way.” Wolf laughed, grabbing Fox and flipping him over, who was clearly laughing as well.

“Hey, no fair!” Fox chuckled, trying to turn over again.

“Sorry, didn’t know there were rules in mattress wrestling!” Wolf exclaimed, getting in position to get more physical with Fox. Fox let out a yelp in surprise as Wolf shifted his body to get on top of Fox, pinning his arms down at his sides. Fox struggled to move around, but Wolf kept him there.

“Aw, man. Big, bad, wolf has me right where he wants me. What’s he gonna do?” Fox said coyly, putting his best puppy dog eyes on. Wolf grinned widely, and leaned in closer to Fox.

“Gonna gobble you right up, is what I’m gonna do. You’re going to regret the day you decided to look at your phone before bed.” Wolf said in a fake menacing tone.

“Oh, so like every day?” Fox laughed, to which Wolf bared his teeth.

“Hey. Don’t get smart with me.” Wolf said, returning the coy tone. “Now… Time for my meal.” he said, getting in closer to Fox. Licking his lips, he slowly closed the distance between the two of them, opening his mouth slightly.

“Hey, don’t actually bite me, you freak!” Fox laughed, squirming around.

“Uh-uh-uh. Foxy was mean, so he gets the jaws.” Wolf growled with a smile. He opened his mouth wide, showing all his fangs, and Fox’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, that’s what I’ve been sticking my tongue into?” Fox said, almost surprised by what he saw. “Wait, Wolf, I’m serious, don’t bite-“

“Nom.” Wolf said, nibbling Fox’s nose, then licking it right afterwards. Fox grumbled with a pout.

“Role-play doesn’t suit us.” Fox said, not playing into his role anymore. Wolf sighed, and got off of Fox, lying back down.

“Hey, come on. It was funny.” Wolf said, removing his eyepatch and placing it on the nightstand next to Fox’s phone. Fox sighed, and turned back over to look at Wolf.

“Yeah, up until the sharp fangs. You should see a dentist about that. Have you been grinding your teeth again?” Fox asked, to which Wolf sighed. “Wait, is that why you haven’t been letting me french you?”

“Look, I just didn’t know whether or not you’d actually cut your teeth on something. Do you know how much biting my tongue hurts?” Wolf said, to which Fox sighed, bringing up a paw to open Wolf’s lips, inspecting his teeth.

“We need to get you a night guard. You’re gonna really hurt yourself if these things get any sharper.” Fox sighed, tracing his thumb alongside Wolf’s canines.

“Talk about a mood killer.” Wolf chuckled through his gritted teeth, Fox still inspecting them. Fox returned with a soft smile, before attempting to turn over again. Wolf stopped him once more, holding him.

“What?” Fox asked, before being interrupted by a quick peck on the lips. Fox couldn’t help but chuckle at the kiss, and pecked Wolf right back. The two of them smiled at each other, and Fox finally turned over.

Wolf reached over to the nightstand to turn the lamp off, and the two of them lay together in the dark. Scooting closer to Fox, Wolf moved his tail to rest next to Fox’s.

“Hey, are you nervous?” Wolf asked.

“About the mission tomorrow? It’s just escort stuff. I’m surprised you’re even asking. I’ll only be gone a couple of days.” Fox said, to which Wolf sighed.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just… You can’t be too careful.” Wolf said, his voice trailing off slightly.

“I’ll be fine, Wolf. Let’s get some sleep.” Fox said, yawning.

A slight shifting could be felt, and soon enough, Wolf was pressed up right against Fox’s back. He wrapped his arms around him, and interlocked their tails.

“You’re normally not so affectionate.” Fox chuckled, but Wolf hushed him.

“Hey, bed time. No talking.” Wolf whispered, nibbling at Fox’s ear.

Fox couldn’t help but feel as if Wolf was holding onto him closer than usual. He could feel Wolf’s chest rising and falling, the warmth from his body enveloping him in a comforting, yet desperate grip, as if holding onto a newborn child. He could tell from his uneven breathing that Wolf wasn’t anywhere close to sleep. Scooting even closer to Wolf, he allowed himself to feel the full warmth of his partner. Hearing a deep breath from Wolf, Fox could feel Wolf relaxing the slightest bit more.

“Night.” Fox said softly. Wolf inhaled deeply into Fox’s head, taking his scent in.

“Night.” Wolf replied, finally able to get some rest.

…

“Morning, pup.” Wolf said, hearing Fox shift awake.

“Morning, Wolf.” Fox mumbled, trying to bring his arms up to rub his eyes. He found that he was still securely held in Wolf’s embrace. “Hey, let go for a moment.” Fox said, and Wolf complied. As Fox wiped his eyes with his paw, he noticed that Wolf had just moved his hands down to wrap around his chest as opposed to his arms. “Someone’s clingy.” Fox chuckled, causing Wolf to let go completely.

“See if I ever hug you again.” Wolf said, taunting him. They slipped out of bed at the same time, and Wolf walked out to go to the bathroom. Feeling well rested, Fox stretched and smacked his lips a couple of times. With a slight hum, he began making the bed again, and checked his phone for the time.

As he pat the bed down, he walked to the closet to grab a spare change of clothes that he kept with Wolf, for his frequent stays over. Whiffing them, he noticed how normal they smelled, and compared it to his fur. He reeked of Wolf; not a bad thing in the slightest, but he wondered how long Wolf must’ve been holding him to be marked with his scent that strongly.

Wolf came back into the room, and walked over to the closet as well.

“Hey, I’m gonna use your shower.” Fox said, grabbing a towel.

“Yeah, go for it.” Wolf said, reaching over him to grab a beige T-shirt. Fox ducked out from underneath him, and walked over to the bathroom himself.

Wolf could smell something weird in the air, so he instinctively took a whiff of his own armpits. Semi-surprised, instead of his own scent, he got a huge blast of Fox.

“Wait, I’m coming in!” Wolf called, hearing the water start to run.

“Hey, get out!” Fox chuckled as Wolf hugged him once more, both of them standing in the nude. “I’m taking this because of you, dummy.”

“Yeah, I could say the same.” Wolf said with a smirk. Fox sighed, and the two of them stepped in the shower together. They both shuddered slightly as the cold water hit them, slowly warming up. “Hey, turn around. I’ll wash your back.”

“What is up with you?” Fox asked, complying. Wolf ran his hands along Fox’s back, getting Fox’s fur wet enough for a lather, working his knuckles into the knots in Fox’s back. Fox couldn’t help but let out a moan as Wolf massaged him tenderly, paying extra detail to his sensitive areas.

“What are you talking about?” Wolf asked, clearly knowing what Fox was referring to, but hoping that he’d drop the subject. Fox moaned slightly as Wolf hit a particularly tight knot.

“Oh, right there. Just focus right there for a moment.” Fox said with a grunt, and Wolf worked his thumbs into the spot, kneading in a circular motion. “Yeah, that’s good.” Fox sighed with content, moving his shoulders in circles. “But really, what’s going on? Marking me, getting in the shower with me, massages? Is it my birthday or something?”

“Excuse me for wanting to treat you right.” Wolf humphed, working Fox’s fur into a lather with his shampoo.

“Also, your teeth grinding. You haven’t done that since that time I went on that… two… week…” Fox said, trailing off. He fell silent, finally understanding what was happening.

“…Sounds like you get it.” Wolf chuckled, turning Fox around to face him. “Arms up.” Wolf said, and Fox lifted them much like a child would, putting on a T-Shirt. He started working the lather into Fox’s front fur as well. “Man, lizards must have such an easier time in the shower than us. This shit always takes forever.” Wolf grumbled, and Fox couldn’t help but smile at Wolf’s small frustrations.

Standing on his toes, Fox gave Wolf a kiss, and held it there for some time. Wolf pulled him in closer, and they kept their faces together for a moment, before letting go.

“My turn.” Fox said, using whatever lather had transferred over to start rubbing Wolf down. Wolf hummed with content as Fox worked his hands on his chest. “You know you don’t have to smother me to tell me you’re gonna miss me.”

“I know.” Wolf said quietly, turning around to let Fox work his back. “I just… Never mind.” he mumbled, trailing off. Fox sighed, finishing the lather. The two of them continued to wash the soap off, and washed the bubbles float towards the drain.

Turning the water off, the two of them stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off respectively. Sniffing themselves, they nodded, not having each other’s scent marked on them.

“I’ll go make us some eggs.” Wolf said, leaving the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Fox walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, and saw Wolf in his work uniform, flipping over the omelettes with a light toss of the pan. Fox took a seat at the table, and Wolf soon walked over with two plates of omelettes, and a couple of glasses of water.

“Thanks.” Fox said, taking a bite of his omelette. Wolf nodded, and started sipping his glass.

“I’m a little offended you didn’t want to go to your meeting smelling like Wolf O’Donnell.” Wolf chuckled, clearly meaning it as a joke. Fox rolled his eyes with a slight smile, and rubbed the back of his hand on Wolf’s cheek.

“That enough for you? If anyone smells my hand, they’ll know I’m yours.” Fox said with his mouth full. He couldn’t help but notice that Wolf’s eyepatch was still off; something he didn’t really do around anyone else. He caught Wolf looking at him, a slightly worried look on his face; through both of his eyes. “Wolf, I’m literally only gone for two days.”

“I know you are.” Wolf sighed, finally starting to eat his own food.

“You’re acting like I’m about to die. Lighten up, alright?” Fox said, swallowing. Wolf smiled lightly, and the two of them continued to eat.

Soon enough, it was time to leave, and the two of them stood at Wolf’s front door together, the door propped open wide for some natural light. Fox inspected his hair in the mirror, making sure it was smooth and slicked back. He adjusted his jacket, before reaching for his scarf.

“Wait.” Wolf said, grabbing Fox’s scarf from the hook near the door. He wrapped it around Fox’s neck, and tied it in the same fashion Fox always had it. “Perfect.” he said, holding onto Fox’s shoulders. Fox blushed, looking into Wolf’s eyes.

“I’ll be back soon enough.” Fox said, and Wolf chuckled.

“I know you will. You can’t blame me for worrying about you, though.” Wolf sighed, finally saying it out loud. “I’ve seen easy missions go south plenty of times. I can’t help but think that… Every time you go out there, there’s some .0001% chance that you may not come back, and that .0001% is too much for me sometimes.”

“You can always come with me, you know. Join Star Fox, get back in the air. Make sure I’m protected, see it for yourself.” Fox stated, but Wolf shook his head.

“Maybe sometime, but not right now. I have to get to work. Coffee’s not going to make itself.” Wolf said, bringing up a hand to feel Fox’s face. “Besides, you know how much I suck at flying Arwings. Just… Be safe, alright?”

“I will.” Fox chuckled.

Wolf embraced him for a hug, and Fox returned it. Letting go, Fox tried to walk away, but Wolf lingered on him, continuing to wrap his arms around him. Sighing, Fox hugged Wolf once more.

“Alright, I’m good now. Do well.” Wolf said, finally seeming to let go. Fox smirked, and gave Wolf a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

With a sigh, he closed the door, knowing that Fox was right, but praying regardless.


End file.
